Edd
Eddward Marion Smith 'better known as '''Edd '''or '''Double D '''is a young man from Peach Creek and one the main characters of the ''Ed, Edd n Eddy series. He is currently working in the Heroes Coalition and was once the leader of the New Age Avengers(now the Bullet Kingdom) and later became the Coalition's Chief Operating Officer but later became an honorary member for his former team. '''Background Before meeting Marcus. Eddy along with Ed and Double D lives in place called Peach Creek, Cul-de-sac where they would spent their everyday lives scamming the neighborhoods kids for money. Appearance Edd is a young man with black hair tied in a low ponytail and green eyes. His choice of clothing changes on occasion but he always kept on his black beanie hat. After becoming the COO, he's been wearing a white dress shirt with a black necktie, black trousers and brown leather shoes. Personality Edd is a rather scrupulous, but kind and good-intentioned youth. Docile, polite and disciplined, he willingly adheres to the laws and regulations of his community. With his love and desire for order, he occasionally undertakes the role of a peacemaker. He is incredibly gentle and accepting, albeit sometimes awkward and timid in his interactions, particularly with people of the opposite sex. Although considered an outcast, he is a generally well-respected, if not appreciated, member of his peer group, whom he gladly counsels and assists if need be. Even so, perfectionist Edd is something of a "goody-two-shoes," wishing to please and accommodate to the needs of others. Despite being adored by many female admirers, he is shy towards the opposite gender unless you're really close to him. He is currently in a relationship with Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke. Abilities Upon becoming a Blessed ''he gain the ability to perform Alchemy. This give him the ability to create different matters by rubbing his hands together and placing them on a certain object. He is also trained in master hand-to-hand combat and is able to diss out strong physical attacks. Edd is known to be very intelligent. Exceptionally precocious, Edd is a promising young inventor with an interest in science. Although clever and perceptive, his foresights are often denied by an insidious Eddy. It is then that he displays his characteristic neuroticism and sarcasm, to the chagrin of his friends. '''Trivia' * Edd is the first character of the Heroes Coalition stories to have a single one on one fight with an enemy. * Edd is the first of the Eds to get a girlfriend. * Edd is the first person to leave a team. * Word of God says that Edd was supposed to lead the second team(Rising Stars) before handing the leadership to Adam Rey. But some circumstances changes that. Notable Quotes * (to everyone) "It would be difficult but this is something we must do! All right! We take those creatures down and protect the citizens at the same time!" * (to Minna) "No... my friends are more of a family to me than my parents." * (to Minna) "And Miss Minna... what happened to your past... please... don't let it get in the way of the present. You're still young and you can still love someone... I know you don't want to feel the same pain again but what are you gonna do once your duties are done. You will need someone to be there for you for the rest of your life, so I believe you deserve another chance for love." * (to Marcus) "Just make sure you do it right. Much like Eddy, your despicable at times too." Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Heroes Coalition Category:Blesseds Category:Staff Member